You are Not Mine
by Lukas Shiroboshi
Summary: Ketika sebuah kasih sayang dibutakan oleh hawa nafsu untuk memiliki lebih dari satu pasti suatu saat akan ada yang terluka.


**You're Not Mine **

**© Lukas Shiroboshi**

**Naruto**

**© Masashi kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, School Life, Shonen-ai**

**Warning : Typo, abal, Shonen-ai (take care if you not Fujodanshi ^_^)**

Pagi cerah yang sangat indah, namun takkan pernah membuat hati si bungsu Uchiha merasa cerah juga. Karena setiap pagi si bungsu Uchiha terpaksa membangunkan sang uke yang sangat susah dibangunkan, ya siapa lagi jika bukan Uzumaki Naruto si bocah rubah. Sasuke berjalan dengan malas menuju kamar Naruto.

"Dobe cepat bangun atau aku akan meninggalkanmu!" ucap Sasuke duduk di pinggir ranjang Naruto yang besarnya tak seberapa. Ia pun membelai rambut Naruto dengan lembut. "Dobe cepat bangun, ini hari pertama kau sekolah."

"Nnggg..." bukannya menjawab Naruto malah menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya. Hal itu otomatis membuat jidat Sasuke berkedut membentuk sudut siku-siku.

Dengan kesal Sasuke menarik selimut yang menutupi seluruh badan Naruto, dan memegangi wajah Naruto. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya pada kekasihnya yang masih tertidur lelap, Sasuke mulai tak sabar dan langsung meraup bibir Naruto dengan liar, lidahnya menjilat bibir Naruto secara perlahan dan memainkannya lalu mulai memasuki mulut Naruto dan mengajak lidah Naruto saling beradu. Lidah Naruto merespon permainan yang dilakukan kekasihnya di pagi cerah itu. Sasuke lalu menarik lidahnya dengan cepat dan bangun dari samping Naruto sambil mengelap sisa-sisa saliva yang mengalir dari bibirnya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun Dobe, jadi cepatlah bangun!" ucap Sasuke bernada memarahi sambil menarik selimut Naruto dan melemparnya sembarang. "Atau kau memang sengaja tak ingin masuk dan melakukan hal lain denganku?"

Naruto akhirnya membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. Secepat kilat, ia pun berlari ke arah kamar mandi yang memang terdapat di kamarnya.

"Aku sudah bangun Teme baka, kau tunggu di sana saja dan jangan bergerak!" omel Naruto dari kamar mandi, wajahnya merona merah dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

~LS~

Di pagi yang sangat cerah dengan berjatuhan kelopak bunga sakura yang tengah bermekaran, Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan menuju sekolah mereka sambil bergandengan tangan tanpa mempedulikan bisikan-bisikan yang mengarah kepada mereka.

"Sasuke-kun, ini memang impianku bisa berjalan bergandengan tangan berdua denganmu, tapi apakah kau tidak terganggu dengan pandangan dan bisikan yang mengarah kepada kita?" ucap Naruto sendu wajahnya terus menunduk ke bawah tak berniat menikmati indahnya kelopak sakura yang tengah berguguran.

"Tsch, apa peduli mereka tentang kita? Kau milikku dan aku milikmu tanpa harus mempedulikan pandangan mereka, jadi tegakan kepalamu dan pandanglah dunia dengan bangga. Kemana kepercayaan dirimu yang sangat besar selama ini? Apa menguap karena kau merasa gugup dengan upacara penerimaan siswa baru?" Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan mengacak-acak kepala kuning Naruto.

"Hahaha yosh ayo kita pergi ke sekolah ttebayo!" dengan amat sangat bersemangat Naruto menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan menariknya pergi. Sasuke hanya tersenyum memperhatikan kekasihnya, berada di samping Naruto membuat hati Sasuke merasa nyaman dan tenang.

~LS~

Siang itu saat jam istirahat Sasuke menjemput Naruto di kelasnya dan mengajaknya ke kantin untuk makan siang.

"Akan ku kenalkan kau pada teman-temanku," ajak Sasuke pada Naruto saat mereka melewat kelas demi kelas saat menuju ke kantin.

"HAH?" ucap Naruto kaget, bahkan saking kagetnya ia sampai membuka mulutnya.

"Kau kenapa kaget seperti itu Dobe?" tanya Sasuke bingung atas respon yang diberikan Naruto.

"Ka-kau mempunyai teman? Kau yang seorang pangeran es ini, kau yang bagaikan dinding es yang susah di tembus, kau yang..."

BLETAK... belum selesai perkataan yang akan Naruto ucapkan, Sasuke telah lebih dahulu menjitaknya.

"Baka, memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa? Dasar Dobe baka," dengan sedikit kesal Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan berjalan sangat cepat.

"Perkenalkan, ini Naruto dia uke milikku dia adalah adik kelas kita, Naruto perkenalkan mereka adalah teman-temanku," ucap Sasuke saat di kantin dan memperkenalkan Naruto pada teman-temannya.

"Konnichiwa senpai tachi, Uzumaki Naruto ttebayo aku ada di kelas X.7, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya," Naruto membungkuk dalam-dalam pada teman-teman Sasuke yang juga merupakan kakak kelasnya.

"Hei kau tidak usah seformal itu pada kami, mulai sekarang kau juga teman kami Naruto. Namaku Hyuuga Neji, cukup panggil aku Neji saja!" ucap seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang dan bermata lavender.

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak terlalu suka terlalu formal dengan senpai hehe," Naruto menunjukan cengiran khasnya.

"Kankurou desu, perkenalkan aku adalah seme Uchiha Sasuke. Milik Sasuke adalah milikku juga, dengan kata lain kau juga uke milikku!" ucap Kankurou dengan bangganya sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam membatu mendengarkan perkataan dari anak laki-laki berambut coklat bernama Kankurou.

"He-hei... apa yang kau katakan bodoh?!" Sasuke tampak terbata-bata dalam mengucapkan kata-katanya. Seorang Sasuke terbata-bata? Ya, aneh memang.

"Ha...hahaha, kau bisa saja Kankurou," Naruto sejenak nampak terdiam namun berusaha tertawa riang seperti biasa walau dipaksakan, akhinya ia tertawa terpaksa sambil menepuk punggung Kankurou. "Kata-katamu tadi sangat hebat untuk sebuah kata perkenalan hahaha. Yosh aku mau makan ramen!"

"Baka Dobe, di sekolah baru pun masih ingin makan ramen. Hari pertama aku yang traktir," mau tak mau Sasuke tersenyum atas tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya sangat khas Naruto, ia bersyukur karena Naruto mempunyai sifat yang mudah beradaptasi di tempat baru.

"Yosh 10 mangkuk ramen, aku dataaang!"

~LS~

Di senja yang indah, tampak seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik tengah menunggu seseorang di salah satu kursi yang berada di koridor, ya dia Naruto dengan setia menunggu sang seme selesai melakukan tugasnya di lab.

"Percuma kau menunjukan wajah ceriamu yang sok tegar dan percuma juga kau menunggunya sampai seperti ini. Kau malah lebih terlihat seperti anjing malang," sebuah suara mengagetkan Naruto yang sedang asik membaca komik. Perkataan yang biasanya akan ditanggapi dengan teriakan oleh Naruto namun kali ini Naruto hanya bisa diam mendengarkan si pemilik suara berkata sesuai keinginannya.

To be continued...

Hm... segini dulu aja kali ya, author lagi buntu. Yah tunggu aja kelanjutannya *kalau ada sih* semua sesuai keinginan pembaca, arigatou gozaimasu ^_^


End file.
